FIGS. 1A to 1C show a prior art configuration of an inductor found in some integrated circuits with a single loop of metal above a shield layer formed in polysilicon usually tied to ground, with the shield layer electrically often isolated by a thick layer of oxide from a substrate. In many processes, this oxide layer is a field oxide, but may be comprised of other dielectric material. While this configuration works, a capacitor, such as is often needed in various circuits, may necessarily take up more die area, and thus incur additional manufacturing costs. What is needed is an area efficient structure that supports both an inductor and a capacitor.